Tables and other furniture items are often used in flexible spaces, such as in commercial and institutional settings, in which the furniture items can be moved from a deployed positioned to a storage position. For example, in some large rooms, the space may be used for a number of different purposes, which can create a need to promptly move, deploy, or store the furniture items therein. Some prior art table systems employ a collapsible table in which the legs of the table can be adjusted from an upright orientation (e.g., for use when the table is deployed) to collapsed position in which the table legs are folded toward a lower surface of the table. In such circumstances, each collapsible table can be adjusted to the collapsed position and manually carried away for storage. Other prior art table systems employ a flip top table in which the table top surface can be adjusted from a generally horizontal orientation (e.g., for use when the table is deployed) to a generally vertical position (e.g., for use when the table is being stored). In many flip top table systems, the table legs are a construction of metal tubes having caster wheels mounted thereto for rolling the table along a floor surface.